grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Glorft
The Glorft '''an alien species who survived the destruction of their homeworld by the Gems sometime in the 20th century, the remnants of their race developed an agressive hatred towards all Gems and sought to expand their power. when they recieved word of the one named Vilgax who destroyed many of their forces and colonies, the Glorft saw him as an icon and inspired by him. History Origins The Glorft originated from an unnamed planet in the past until the Gems invaded their system and colonized it, sending the species away. During this time, the Glorft would find themselves fighting against each other, divided into factions just trying to survive which would only reduce their numbers. Yet one day that would all change when they heard about the one known as '''Vilgax the Destroyer who brought. The Glorft would hear of a great warrior hailed as one of the most feared, hated, but most powerful to ever walk the universe. A conqueror so vast and mighty, that he would actually destory numerous Gem colonies, inspiring the Glorft nomadic factions to stop fighting each other, gathering together upon mutual agreement: swearing vengeance onto all of Gem Kind for the cause of their current state and the loss of their home world. By that day the Glorft would then slowly rise into one of the most feared powers in the galaxies after centuries while also vowing to conquer it in the name of the one who inspired them yet also to avenge his demise. 30th Century They would then attack the earth in the 30th century, led by Warmaster Gorrath which raged for years, including the 'Battle of the Last Stand'. Using their advanced technology from weapons, battle armor, and even special giant mechs. They would even replace the Grimm as the planets threat as well. Eventually Humanity and allies from Earth were slowly losing, and the Gloft would soon create a special prototype machine that they would use as the coup de grace against humanity. Unfortunately not only had it been captured by the Earth Coalition before finalization, then modified many years later for human use. Where a young commander called Kiva would then attempt to initiate time travel to go back to the Battle of the Last Stand where she would change the tide of battle by using their own mech. Mistfortune struck though when the Gloft tried taking the prototype MEGAS back which caused the Time Drive to send the mech alongside others such as Kiva and even the massive starship of the Glorft to travel back in time until they will arrive in the early 21st Century. It would then come where a young human nicknamed 'Coop' would find the machine, modify it, meet Kiva, then come and face the Glorft with Jamie and the future time warrior and battle the Gloft, which they would soon make them retreat. However, the Glorft Commander told Gorrath that they could not return to their time unless they recovered Megas and its Time Drive Unit,due to the fact their ship didn't have such features. None of them knowing the latter does not exist anymore (due to Coop). The Gloft would have many battles against Coop and his allies, scheming in the dimension known as Null Space until the day they can return to the future. Physiology Physically, the Glorft are easily recognized by their part amphibianoid, part cephalopoid appearance. Their skin color ranges from lime green to brown. Their mouths are wide and filled with sharp teeth, and they have two pairs of tentacles surrounding the mouth. The Glorft head is reminiscent of an eel head, but with tentacles. Their eyes are red and pupil-less and they are often considered remarkably ugly by Human standards. The Glorft usually show a hostile behavior towards other species, and occasionally each other. The Glorft are sometimes seen wearing humanoid robot suits which hide their appearance from down the neck. In the rare instances they're seem without the suit, it is possible to see that they have a pair of humanoid arms, but a mass of cephalopoid tentacles instead of legs. Each hand has three fingers. At the moment, the army is led by Warmaster Gorrath, and his second in command the Commander. Culture The Gloft's culture isn't much known at the moment. But they are a war driven race that love causing destruction, especially to Gems. Wishing to conqueror all through invasions, mainly due to their inspired icon known as Vilgax who destroyed many of the Gem's own forces and colonies Technology Glorft technology appears to be fairly advanced, and based on massive robots which can be controlled from the inside. These robots are usually humanoid in shape (which is odd, considering the Glorft themselves are non-humanoid), but sometimes shaped like weird animals, presumably native to the Glorft homeworld. The Glorft technology also includes huge starships, truly huge weapons and holographic simulators. Due to the fact that the Glorft Coop faces come from the future, naturally their technology is advanced being centuries ahead of everyone else, with only a few being able to match them like Megas, the Galra, and the Gems. They can travel between dimensions, hyperspace travel, and have a variety of defense systems and weapons onboard. Due to the fact that the Glorft Coop faces come from the future, naturally their technology is advanced being centuries ahead of everyone else, with only a few being able to match them like Megas, the Galvans, and the Gems. They can travel between dimensions, hyperspace travel, and have a variety of defense systems and weapons onboard. As stated before, thanks to being from the future the Glort have numerous weapons. Though the ones they use the most being giant mechs that rival the size of Megas. It is rumored that even their own ship can turn into a robot, bringing mass devastation. They also supposedly have a planet destroying weapon, though it is possible Coop had destroyed it like many more of their machines. Relations Vilgax - Their icon, inspiration, and hero. Using his ways to unite their once dying race because of the Gems, and slowly rose in power because of him. They see him as the perfect warrior showing no fear of his stories compared to most. When his demise happened, they would swear to avenger him and use his name to conquer the galaxies, starting with earth. They would be very surprised when their probes would find him in the Elemental Invasion Arc. Plutarkians - During the 'Wacky Races' they would make a deal. The Plutarkians would supply them with resources and a possible way to find their ancestral home, while they attack Gem Colonies for them. Though Gorrath knows fully well of their scheming ways, and plans two step ahead on the off chance betrayal comes. Gems - Their most hated enemy, possibly more so than Coop himself. The ones who nearly killed their race, drove them off planet. Yet after hearing of Vilgax, they struck back hard vowing to rid them. Even deciding to leave Null Space to attack them during the Homeworld Invasion just to have payback. Coop - Gorrath's on personal enemy. The 'dirty monkey' that keeps them from having Megas and the Time Drive Unit. The two have battled many times, with Coop always winning. Naturally the Glorft don't have a good view on them. Thinking him, and by extension the rest of humanity, as organic filth. Gorrath even finding their designs 'ugly', mostly due to what Coop did to repaint Megas. Background Information Trivia *Considering the Glorfts reactions to Vilgax, and how in history Vilgax met a 'demise' by his enemies, it may be possible Vilgax had died after being launched away from earth and being frozen. Though presently this is a theory. Category:Races Category:Glorft